Wacky Worlds
Wacky Worlds is the first expansion pack for RollerCoaster Tycoon 2. This expansion is inspired by various notable sights from around the world, and introduces new scenarios, new scenery items, themes and themed rides. However, the expansion pack was criticized for its lack of new gameplay options or new rides, since the rides included in the expansion pack are merely re-designs of previously available rides. Release dates *'North America': May 6, 2003 *'Europe': May 22, 2003 *'United Kingdom': January 18, 2003 *'Australia': June 6, 2003 Attractions Transport Rides * San Francisco Tram (Trams) * Maharaja Steam Train (Miniature Railway) * London Bus Tram (Trams) * Mine Lift (Elevator) Gentle Rides *Outrigger Ride (Boat Hire) *Chinese Dragonhead Ride (Flying Saucers) *London Taxi Black Cab Ride (Car Ride) *Huskie Car (Car Ride) *Killer Whale (Submarine Ride) *Hippo Ride (Submarine Ride) *Skidoo Dodgems (Flying Saucers) *Carnival Float Ride (Car Ride) Thrill Rides *Fire Cracker Ride (Enterprise) *Fighting Kite Ride (Twist) *Chinese Junk Swing Ride (Swinging Iverter Ship) *Turtle Water Ride (Boat Hire) *Dolphin Ride (Jet Skis) *Diamond Ride (Twist) *Faberge Egg Ride (Twist) *Italian Police Ride (Twist) *Coffee Cup Ride (Twist) Roller Coasters *Stage Coach Rollercoaster (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Limousine Rollercoaster (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Yellow Taxi Coaster (Giga Coaster) *Surfing Coaster (Stand-Up Twister Roller Coaster) *Jaguar Ride (Mini Roller Coaster) *Condor Ride (Flying Roller Coaster) *Sloth Ride/Football Ride (Suspending Swinging Coaster) *Anaconda Ride (Hypercoaster) *Dragon Coaster (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Bullet Coaster (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *TGV Train Roller Coaster (LIM Launched Roller Coaster) *1950's Rocket Ride (Suspended Swinging Coaster) *Russian Cars (Mini Roller Coaster) *Sputnik Suspended Flying Coaster (Mini Suspended Flying Coaster) *Mine Cart Ride (Wooden Roller Coaster) *Lion Ride (Mini Roller Coaster) *Gorilla Ride (Suspended Swinging Coaster) *Rhino Ride (Spiral Roller Coaster) *Ostrich Ride (Stand-Up Roller Coaster) *Great White Shark Ride (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Conga Eel Coaster (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Boomerang Coaster (Air-Powered Vertical Coaster) *Koala Ride (Reverse Freefall Coaster) *Witchity Grub Ride (Junior Roller Coaster) *Manta Ray Ride (Water Coaster) *Seals Rollercoaster (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Polar Bear Rollercoaster (Inverted Shuttle Coaster) *Penguin Bobsleigh (Bobsleigh Coaster) Water Rides * Outrigger Ride (Boat Hire) * Dhow Water Ride (Boat Hirw) * Hippo Ride (Submarine Ride) * Manta Ray Ride (Water Coaster) * Crocodile Ride (Log Flume) * Turtle Water Ride (Boat Hire) * Dolphin Ride (Jet Skis) * Killer Whale (Submarine Ride) Scenery List *African Theming *Asian Theming *Australasian Theming *European Theming *North American Theming *South American Theming *Antarctic Theming Scenarios Beginner Parks: *Africa - Victoria Falls *Asia - Great Wall of China Tourism Enhancement *North America - Grand Canyon *South America - Rio Carnival Challenging Parks: *Africa - African Diamond Mine *Asia - Mahajara Palace *Australasia - Ayers Rock *Europe - European Cultural Festival *North America - Rollercoaster Heaven *South America - Inca Lost City Expert Parks: *Africa - Oasis *Antarctica - Ecological Salvage *Asia - Japanese Coastal Reclaim *Australasia - Fun at the Beach *Europe - Renovation *North America - Extreme Hawaiian Island *South America - Rain Forest Plateau Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Series Category:Expansion Packs